Caza Forma de Capa/Leyendas
|potenciasalida= |energía= |escudo=*Existente: Ninguno *Equipado **Clasificación 96 SBD |casco=Clasificación 28 RU |sensor= |blanco= |navegacion=*Existente: Ninguno *Droide astromecánico (1) |avionica= |comp= |contramedidas= |armamento=*Cañones láser (2) *Lanzadores de misiles de concusión (2) **Misiles de cocusión medianos (16) *Lanzadores de torpedos de protones |complementos= |muelle= |escape= |tripulación=Piloto (1) |tripulacionmin= |pasajeros=Ninguno |carga=40 kilógramos |sistemacarga= |abastecimiento=1 día |soportevital= |comunicaciones= |otros= |funciones=Caza estelar multiusos |comandante= |primer uso= |primera vista= |retirado= |destruido= |era=*Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión *Era de la Nueva RepúblicaX-wing: Solo Command *Era del Legado |afiliacion=*República Galáctica *Orden Jedi *Rangers Antarianos''The Last Jedi'' *Frente NebulosaVelo de Traiciones *Cártel HuttLords of Nal Hutta *Sol NegroStar Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook *Alianza para Restaurar la República *Nueva República *Fuerzas de Seguridad Planetaria |flota= }} El Caza Forma de Capa, o caza FC, era un caza atmosférico y espacial construido por Sistemas de Ingeniería Kuat décadas antes de las Guerras Clon. Características Estos cazas no eran considerados particularmente agiles o poderosos cuando se introdujeron por primera vez, pero el casco reforzado hizo a la nave muy durable y, en general, se consideró muy adecuado para su clase. Tenían centrales eléctricas comparativamente pequeñas que las hacían menos que ideales para el combate en el espacio profundo, pero funcionaban de manera competente en atmósferas planetarias y, por lo tanto, se consideraban las más adecuadas para desempeñar un papel defensivo. left|thumb|180px|Planos del Forma de Capa. El diseño simple del Forma de Capa, los compartimentos modulares, y los adaptadores universales alentaron la modificación, lo que le permitió estar equipado con una variedad de sistemas de recambio. Un mecánico habilidoso podía retirar y reemplazar sistemas enteros con facilidad, en el tiempo de la Batalla de Yavin era considerado imposible encontrar en "Forma de Capa original". Las actualizaciones estaban comúnmente disponibles para tener un generador más poderoso, más almacenamiento de combustible, armas más fuertes, sensores más avanzados, computadoras de objetivos, y motores más poderosos. Las actualizaciones también podían nuevos sistemas como escudos deflectores, o convertir a la cabina en una cápsula de escape. Especialmente popular fue un trineo de hipermotor auto-alimentado. La adición más popular era el kit de ala trasera de Ingeniería Curich y el kit de conversión estabilizadora; era muy común que muchos asumieron que el caza originalmente viniera con el estabilizador. Sin embargo, incluso con la mejora de manipulación y el radio de giro dado por ésta modificación, el Forma de Capa tenía sus defectos; al igual que el Cazador de cabezas Z-95, su velocidad subluz relativamente lenta permitió que las armas pesadas, normalmente inútiles contra un caza estelar, apuntaran a la nave lenta. En 10 DBY, solo costaron 15.000 créditos. Historia left|thumb|180px|Formas de Capas con alas traseras y kits de conversión estabilizadora. Fueron adoptadas por las Fuerzas Judiciales de la República Galáctica, la Orden Jedi (como cazas Capablanca una versión modificada), varias corporaciones y gobiernos locales, al igual que organizaciones criminales como el Frente Nebulosa. El Padawan Jedi Anakin Skywalker estaba familiarizado con los controles del Forma de Capa. En el 32 ABY, mientras estaba en una misión a Fondor, Skywalker, de 18 años, pilotó un Forma de Capa, propiedad del Senador Rodd de Fondor, para infiltrarse y destruir una falsificación fabricada por Groodo el Hutt de un antiguo transporte de Motores Estelares Corellia, el Corredor del Sol. Mientras que tuvo éxito en su ataque (por medio de una granada de protones plantada en un reactor de hipermateria y un bombardeo de misiles de concusión dirigidos por los sensores de la nave), se vio obligado a realizar un aterrizaje forzoso nocturno en la luna selvática fondoriana, Nallastia, donde fue recogido más tarde por su Maestro Obi-Wan Kenobi y la Caballera Jedi Bultar Swan. Skywalker fue forzado a eyectarse esde la cabina del Forma de Capa (gracias a pernos explosivos que liberaron su dosel) antes de que el caza estelar cayera en espiral sobre un campo de hierba y explotara en un estallido de llamas al impactar. Los jets de aterrizaje automáticos de su asiento eyector permitieron a Skywalker acercarse al sitio del sitio del accidente, que estaba en las estribaciones del Monte Octan.Star Wars Adventures 1: Hunt the Sun RunnerStar Wars Adventures 2: The Cavern of Screaming Skulls Un escuadrón de cazas Forma de Capa fue parte de la flota de la Nueva República que persiguió al señor de la guerra Zsinj; sin embargo, debido a la antigüedad, éstas naves sufrieron mucho durante las batallas contra el Señor de la guerra. Han Solo encontró un Forma de Capa que era pilotado por un cazarrecompensas en Nar Shaddaa. El cazador persiguió a Solo y al Halcón Milenario, siguiendo al Corelliano por el intenso tráfico, directo al taller de Shug Ninx, donde los cañones detrás de la puerta secreta del taller destruyeron al cazarrecompensa y a su nave. El anzat Kell Douro usó una de estas naves, llamada Depredador, mientras buscaba en la galaxia la verdad del destino. Mantuvo a los seres vivos en éxtasis en la bodega para alimentarse hasta su desaparición. El piloto as Jayn voló uno conocido como la Daga de Leilana, llamado así por su esposa fallecida; sin embargo, fue destruido, junto con él, en Iope poco después de la Batalla de Yavin por el asesino X-7. Apariciones *''Velo de Traiciones'' *''Holes'' *''Star Wars 43: Rite of Passage, Part 2'' *''Star Wars 44: Rite of Passage, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Adventures 1: Hunt the Sun Runner'' *''Star Wars Adventures 2: The Cavern of Screaming Skulls'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''The Last Jedi'' * * *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Rebel Force: Firefight'' *''Rebel Force: Trapped'' *''Rebel Force: Uprising'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' * *''Light and Dark'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''Imperio Oscuro'' *''Imperio Carmesí II: Consejo Sangriento'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Riptide'' }} Fuentes *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' (Saga Edition) *''Scum and Villainy'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Galaxy at War'' * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Suns of Fortune'' * *''Lords of Nal Hutta'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Clases de cazas estelares de la República Galáctica Categoría:Clases de cazas estelares del Cártel Hutt Categoría:Productos de Sistemas de Ingeniería Kuat Categoría:Clases de cazas estelares de la Nueva República Categoría:Clases de cazas estelares de la Alianza Rebelde